100 things that Brazil shouldn't do
by Swirly592
Summary: Even an environmentalist country needs SOME rules. OCs, just telling you.


**_I felt inspired to write this! enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I apparently must make one of these stupid list things. Oh well…<strong>

1) I can't, under any circumstances, have Lola peck someone's eyes out.

2) ~ Unless it's France, then people will cheer me on.

3) ~ Germany will still yell at me though…

4) Playing my acoustic during a meeting is prohibited.

5) ~ No matter how good I am.

6) I shall not help Hungary record her yaoi, or record my own.

7) ~ Ha! Good one Lola! That isn't happening! There are WAY too many hot couples here!

8) I can't laugh at England when he talks to his magical friends.

9) ~ Which are non-existent.

10) ~But he'll ramble on about how they are…

11) I can not accuse South Korea of eating dogs.

12) ~ Even though he does.

13) ~ North Korea would attack me if I insulted her brother, though. So it is wise to stay silent.

14) I can't call America a hero.

15) ~ Or Prussia awesome.

16) ~ Their egos are big enough as it is.

17) Spain does not own me anymore, so I should stay away from him.

18) ~ Well, apparently, he is a pedophile.

19) ~ That's a good thing I went to work for Lady Portugal then…

20) On Lady Portugal, I don't work for her either, so I shouldn't do her housework.

21) ~ Like I would. Work is dull.

22) I can no longer bring exotic animals to meetings.

23) ~ That cockatoo never came back from Russia… *small sob*

24) Rule 22 also applies to plants.

25) ~ That Venus flytrap wouldn't let go of Switzerland's hand for hours.

26) ~ Even though that was funny to watch…

27) I must stay away from Russia's sisters.

28) ~ And Siberia.

29) ~ Unless I want a pipe in my head.

30) ~ That fucking hurt last time.

31) I can't hurt Romano when he claims to knew me in the past.

32) ~ No matter how annoying.

33) ~ Even though he does know how I used to pick fruit for Spain when I worked for him.

34) ~ But I only remember my Latin American siblings there… and a slightly feminine boy. Doubt THAT was Romano.

35) I can not give ANYONE a flower.

36) ~ They don't believe I will give them a non-poisonous/carnivorous plant.

37)~ They're probably right.

38) I should stay form Argentina during the football (soccer for you, America) season.

39) ~ Last time we got close to each other, there was blood.

40) ~My blood, to be exact.

41) I really shouldn't bring bananas anymore to meetings.

42) ~ They can start odd conversations.

43) ~ Especially is France is there.

44) ~ Or Prussia.

45) ~ Or half of the world.

46) If I am asked if I know anything about any relationships between countries, I'm to deny.

47) ~ Even money is involved, then all the info you want is yours.

48) ~ The phrase 'But they were giving me *insert amount of money*!' is not a valid response.

49) Just because Switzerland has skied into a meeting before doesn't give me the right to boat in.

50) ~ There's no water anyways.

51) I can't bring up any of the world wars.

52) ~ Even though I was neutral… in the second. I was in the first.

53) ~ There were many countries involved in both wars.

54) ~ There will be tears.

55) ~ Lots.

56) ~ Not fun.

57) I can't insult Poland.

58) ~ I get a chain-letter.

59) ~ I toss it anyways.

60) Making presentations on the Amazon or my popular cities (like Rio) is prohibited.

61) ~ Well, I can if we are talking about the environment of cities.

62) I shall not hit people with my guitar.

63) ~ Even if they are annoying.

64) ~ The guitar ends up breaking anyways.

65) ~ I hate buying new ones…

66) I'm no longer allowed to go drinking.

67) ~Apparently I sang last time I got drunk.

68) ~ Not with my normal singing voice.

69) I am not allowed to laugh with Denmark when this number is mentioned.

70) ~ It's pretty damn funny though.

71) ~ I think I spent too much time around the bad touch trio…

72) I can't create a bird army with Prussia, France, and all those other bird-owning countries.

73) ~ That would be pretty cool though.

74) ~ Birds… ATTACK! Hehehe…

75) I really shouldn't go near the younger countries.

76) ~ I think when I visited Slovakia, I scarred her.

77) I also shouldn't go near the micro-nations.

78) ~ They do realize they will never become a country, right?

79) ~ But I think I SCARE them.

80) I shouldn't pull either of the Italy brother's curls.

81) ~ I'll get yelled at by Romano.

82) ~ You know, I think I shouldn't pull ANY of the curl…

83) I can not tell everyone I have the best wood.

84) ~ Even though I do.

85) I shall not take people's glasses.

86) ~ Those people are as blind as a mole.

87) ~ Mole because they are blind and bats aren't.

88) ~ Last time I took America's glasses, he ended up groping me.

89) Texting is considered rude in a meeting.

90) ~ So is playing video games.

91) ~ And listening to music.

92) ~ And recording France and England's fights.

93) ~ Technically, all technology use is rude.

94) I shouldn't hug the Nordics.

95) ~ Or Japan.

96) ~ 2/3 of the said people are socially awkward.

97) ~Denmark and Finland… take a guess…

98) ~ Yep, dying by Sweden.

99) ~Or being raped by Denmark. *shudder*

100) If I don't follow these rules, my guitar is taken away from me for a week and during that time, Lola is sent to Prussia. *emo corner*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heh! That was fun to write! You know, I'll write more if you people want. Just tell me which character to do it for. Explanation time!<strong>_

_**11-12; In South Korea, there **_**actually**_** are some dishes with dog in them. But I don't think so in North Korea. **_

_**17-19; Spain had owned all of South America at some point in time. So I mean while she was under Spanish rule.**_

_**20-21; Brazil's official language is Portuguese, letting me believe Portugal owned Brazil lat one point. And Portugal would want Brazil to clean because that is actual a poor country.**_

_**35-37; Brazil actually has multiple poisonous and carnivorous plants. I sort of forgot the names though... *sweatdrop* **_

_**38; Brazil and Argentina have a very tough rivalry when it comes to soccer. They decide to hate each others teams.**_

_**41-45; Yes, bananas can start a very perverted conversation.**_

_** 83-84; Brazilian wood IS awesome. You can't deny that.  
><strong>_


End file.
